Hugh Neutron
Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is Jimmy's father and Judy's husband. Appearance Hugh is a tall man who wears glasses. He has brown hair as well as brown eyes. He wears a blue sweater vest with a red tie over a white shirt, navy blue pants, and brown loafers with gold buckles. In the pilot and shorts, he wears a blue suit jacket instead of a sweater vest. He has an unusually shaped nose which most Neutrons have (aside from Jimmy and Baby Eddie). Personality Hugh's personality seems to be on the quirky side of things, and he is the sort of person who prefers to do things his way. Despite his odd quirks and absent-mindedness, he is fatherly, caring, well-meaning, and good natured. He loves ducks and pie. Sometimes, Hugh causes the show's problem when he messes with Jimmy's inventions. Hugh seems dim-witted, but is actually very clever and competent (which Jimmy has obviously inherited). He loves to clean and polish his models of ducks and sometimes will even talk to them. He calls his wife by the pet name "Sugar Booger". Hugh may have taken gymnastics at one point, as he uses this to evade Poultra in "The Eggpire Strikes Back." In the movie, he was fairly intelligent, but for the rest of the franchise, he's become the bumbling idiot we know and love. Quotes * "This is better than pie!" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Oh, and by the way, Mom says you're grounded. Sorry!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' and Runaway Rocketboy! * "Whoops, must've slipped my mind! Jimbo, say hello to our new houseguest: King Goobot!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "There's only one way to find out! Press every button until something happens!" -''The League of Villains'' * "Oh, the intense UV radiation has made me delusional! (flips lips) I'm a monkey!" -''Jimmy on Ice'' * "Who's the super cool cop that always gets the bad guys? Donut Boy! That's me! Yeah! He brings a delicious assortment of...sweet delights! Donut Boy! Got a creamy filling!" -''Lights! Camera! Danger!'' * "Hey Puff Momma! Remember when I said I wouldn't be brought home by an angry mob again?" ''-Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "It was good, son, but not nearly as good as 'us time'!" (hugs his family) -''Return of the Nanobots'' * "I'm not the last man on earth anymore!" -''Return of the Nanobots'' * "A big game!? Oh boy, I wanna play 'Name That Monster'!" -''Nightmare in Retroville'' * "Never heard of him, never heard of him. We don't have a son named Jimmy if that's what you were thinking." -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!'' * "NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!! Why, why, WHY?!!!!!" -''Men at Work'' * "My fleas!" -''Jimmy Goes to College'' * "Endless pie. Endless pie." -''Return of the Nanobots'' * "CRAB GRAAAAASS!!!!!" -''The Feud'' * "Hey, look, dear, I won!" -Hyper Corn * "Oh, Goddard... Not on the porch!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' Trivia *In "Nightmare in Retroville," it is seen that in some ways, Octopus Man is to Hugh what Ultra Lord is to Sheen. *In "Time is Money", it is revealed that once, Hugh had an opportunity to go into business with McSpanky's and make a fortune, but chose instead to use his investment money to buy a wedding ring for Judy. If he did invest, he would've become a rich snob and a neglectful, uncaring parent to Jimmy. *In the pilot, shorts and the movie, he was smarter and his voice was deeper. In the show, he's more bumbling is his voice is a bit higher. *Hugh's favorite kind of pizza is hot fudge and anchovy, as mentioned in Sleepless in Retroville. *Like Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, Hugh is best friends with Mr. Estevez and Mr. Wheezer. *As seen in "Attack of the Twonkies" Hugh is a master at slow motion. *He loves to eat the grapes that roll away from their container at the supermarket, especially to stop them from becoming raisins, which he hates. *Jimmy's relationship with his parents is very strong, but due to him being shown to spend more time with his father, Jimmy has a slightly stronger bond with him. *Hugh's full name is "Hugh Beaumont Neutron". Hugh Beaumont was the actor who starred on Leave It to Beaver 1957 as Beaver's father, Ward Cleaver. *Hugh is the only main character in the franchise to not gain changes in his appearance in the TV series. *In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, when he and Judy were teleported into RetroDimmsdaleville, they meet Timmy Turner's parents. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Nuisances Category:Fathers Category:Male Category:Neutron Family Category:Love Interests Category:Supporting Characters Category:Romance Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron